Whole Mind
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: Glitch finally has his mind back, but then he tends to over used it. Cain is going to make him rest, whether he wants to or not. CainGlitch, CainAmbrose. Cutesy stuff


Hehehe, the Sci-fi original 'Tin Man' sucked me in, what can I say? Glitch and Cain were adorable together so it just had to continue. Tin Man ALMOST made up for Mega Snake. And if any one else saw Mega Snake, I think you might agree that it was the worst movie ever! (I was only watching it for the new superhero Feedback) I'll never get that wasted time back in my life!

And yes, I'M ALIVE! I know I haven't written anything in so long, but I think I'm starting to chip away at the writer's block. Classes are wearing on me, man. I wrote this literally in about an hour and a half and am posting it in English Comp 1. Love me for it! _-Shiney chibi eyes-_

Anyway, this is set after the show when Ambrose/Glitch has his name back. Its cute and sweet and I was about to fall asleep when I decided to just finish it.

* * *

Ambrose, the queen's advisor, her right hand man, stood in his room at his work table, drawing out plans for a new invention. He used a ruler as well as many other drawing tools to make very calculation perfect. He had so much to think about with his brain back in his head. He'd only gotten out of surgery a week ago and he couldn't help the ideas that immediately rushed back into his mind. Many completed plans were rolled up neatly on a rack. Other prints that he's started but decided to trash filled the waste basket and littered the floor around him. It had been like this since he'd woken up from his anesthesia. There were so many things for him to think about and catch upon; there just didn't seem to be enough time. 

He'd fallen asleep many times at his table, over smudged drawings that he'd had to re-draw. He limited himself o coffee and a quick handfuls of food to keep himself going. There was… a small fear in the back of his (now returned) mind that he might loose what he'd just gotten back. He didn't wan to loose what he had again. Even though the witch was gone, he didn't want to loose any memory of what he loved. He hadn't even been able to remember what the queen's name was when his mind was gone.

He leaned heavily on the table and glanced over at the window, when the sun was setting. He'd have to turn on the lights soon to continue his work. He took a moment to stand up straight and stretch. He reached up towards the ceiling, hearing and feeling his back crack, a wave of exhaustion coming over him. He just wanted to finish this drawing and start the next… and the next, and the next…

He was so caught up in his head he didn't hear his chamber door open, but he did feel the arm wrap around his waist and he was slightly startled, but he knew who it was.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep." Wyatt Cain said and Ambrose sighed, leaning into the other man's touch.

"I'm almost done with this one; then I'll go to bed." He said and went to continue, but that same arm pulled him away from it and Ambrose groaned; his arms extended towards his table as if to bring it with him, "Caaain…"

"You said that hours ago." Cain said and dragged the inventor over to the bed, "The doctor says you need more sleep, you're working yourself too hard and not letting your body or mind rest." He got the other man to lie down only by grabbing his legs and hoisting him up and dropping him in. Ambrose gasped and squeaked when he dropped into the bed, sitting up when he was able to.

"Cain, I can't stop, I need to keep working, I need…" Ambrose protested but Cain pressed him back into the mattress with his hands on the other' shoulders, using pure physical strength to make the other lie down, standing beside the bed.

"You need rest, at least let your mind. You don't want to burn it out after just getting it back in, do you?" Ambrose frowned.

"Cain…" he only left the mattress a few inches before the tin man's lips met his and that made him fall back into the sheets. That… that was something he hadn't experienced for a while. He melted into the sensations, his mind finally being clouded by rushing emotions and heat. Cain slowly pulled back and Ambrose stayed lying in bed, breathing heavily.

"Sleep, Ambrose." He said and went to stand up but the other man leaned up again, only to grasp the other's shirt collar and drag him back down into another kiss. He couldn't sleep with his body stirring like this. The fact was that they hadn't touched intimately since before the operation.

"Stay, Wyatt." Ambrose whispered, fingers dug into Cain's shirt. He missed the tin man. Cain was a regular at the queen's house and spent time with him often, but even then he always called Cain by his last name. When he used the first name, it was for special purposes. Cain paused only a moment before smiling and leaning down again, hands on either side of Ambrose's shoulders, kissing him again and again while he climbed over the inventor.

"So worked up over one kiss, Glitch?" Cain smiled and Ambrose sighed happily, working on unlatching those suspenders Cain had under that coat, purposely not bothering the coat.

"You haven't been the one getting kissed and only feeling half the sensations all the time." Ambrose said and the suspenders went without trouble next the shirt…

"You moaned that loudly with only half the sensation?" Cain said, smirking in pride.

"Don't give me that look." He pouted and started on the buttons to Cain's shirt. Cain sighed.

"You're suppose to take the coat off you know." He said and went to sit up, but Ambrose kept him down by grabbing the coat.

"I don't want you to leave." Ambrose said. He didn't want Cain's body away from his, that's what he meant, but it didn't come out that way. Cain gave him a look, a concerned and disapproving look, "What?"

"I'm not going to leave, why would you think that?" Cain asked and Ambrose paused, rethinking his works. He realized quickly how desperate he sounded.

"No, it's not like that… I know you'll stay physically, its just…" he looked away from the man's eyes, ashamed of his fear, "I just… I don't want to forget how you feel, against me, or kissing. I don't want to forget you." Cain gave an aspirated sigh, moving down so he was more face to face with Ambrose. He rested his elbow on the bed to steady himself and lifted the other's chin so that their eyes met.

"Is this what this whole working your body into the ground deal is, so you don't forget?" he asked and Ambrose stayed still a moment then slowly nodded. He then curled up, his head tucking under Cain's chin, forehead against his collar bone.

"I don't want to forget anything ever again, I was so useless when I couldn't use my mind and…"

"You are NOT useless and you know it," Cain scolded, pressing his friend back into the mattress to look at him, "You took out long coats and even with half a brain you knew much more than any of us about what was going on. You KNOW that, Glitch, I know you do. You got one hell of a mind, and you're not just going to forget anything." Ambrose looked away, eyes watering slightly. Cain sighed and leaned his head into Ambrose's shoulder, taking a deep breath of his scent and regaining his composure, there was no need to raise his voice. He leaned back, speaking calmly and softly, "Remember the first time we were together?" Ambrose nodded.

"Most of it, yes." He said and Cain's lips greeted his in a soft kiss.

"Well tonight I'll make sure not only your body remembers me, but your mind too." And he kissed Ambrose's chin and neck and the inventor moaned softly. Those words promised a great deal of pleasure that night, and they did have one long and hot afternoon, fading into the dark with the suns of the OZ. Their bodies were stripped of clothes, skin slick with sweat and their hands knitted together during the passions of all passions. Ambrose cried out in pleasure and he had to agree, he wasn't going to forget about this night. He would never forget THAT much heat and love in his life time. It might as well been burned into his soul.

They spooned in the moon light, Cain's arms wrapped around Ambrose's waist, his front to the inventor's back, both content to rest after the event. They got themselves under the covers and whispered in the dark.

"Thanks to you I won't be able to walk in the morning." Ambrose informed him.

"Good, it'll make you get more sleep." Cain murmured, "Which I suggest we do now." Ambrose smiled softly, hands going over Cain's, curling up in his bed

"Good night, Wyatt." He said.

"Good night, Glitch." Cain replied and Ambrose rolled his eyes. He didn't know why Cain insisted on calling him that when he knew his real name, especially when they were intimate. They lay down for the night, both shutting their eyes to go still for the night…

Then Ambrose's hand reached out for the side table near the bed for a pad and paper, new ideas coming to his head. His hands were out from the coves and had just found the pad when Cain's hands grabbed his and dragged them both back under the sheets, keeping them stationary. Ambrose groaned in dismay in the dark.

"I said SLEEP, Ambrose." Cain said and the black haired man sighed, finally giving up for the night.

* * *

Maybe if I get some positive feed back I'll continue with stuff. Maybe I'll do something were they get together, most of it is planned in my mind. I hope you enjoyed it, feedback is much appreciated. 


End file.
